warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
The Silver Feather (Fanfiction)
Prologue: Rocks tumbled in the dead silence of moon-high and a small, pure white cat with blazing ice-blue eyes ran as fast as she could to the NightClan camp. All of a sudden, the white cat stopped dead in her tracks and started repeating a strange sentence: "Drifting through any condition, the Silver Feather will soon come to rest at it's home in the silver ocean, where night is forever, and the moon is forever clear. It's been declared the hero is here at last." '' The cat blinked its ice blue eyes and turned to face the tom-cat she sensed was comming up behind her. "Night, Pebblefrost has given birth. Two she-kits." The tom's face went dark or a heartbeat and then he turned his face bright again to face the leader. "Stonetail, you are a loyal deputy. But, these are tough times to be bearing kits." Night pointed out. Stonetail was NightClan's first deputy and also the reason Pebblefrost had kits in the first place. As Pebblefrost and Stonetail fell in love, Pebblefrost had swore no kits. But after Stonetail convinced her it was right for the Clan, kits were promised. Now, two more mouthes to feed in the middle of leaf-bare was also promised. Chapter~1 Featherkit awoke for the first time to the smell of warm milk and another smell similar to herself. Pebblefrost and Silverkit. Featherkit decided. Featherkit wanted to open her eyes so badly, but she knew she couldn't until her eyes were ready for the light that the daytime would bring. ''Well too bad! Featherkit thought stubbornly against the truth and powerfully forced her small and weak eyes open. Oh... Featherkit thought in complete and overwelming shock. Featherkit turned around when a beautiful sounded gasp came from above her. Featherkit looked up to see an extreamly beautiful dark gray she-cat with stunning deep blue eyes and a white face, chest and whole under part of her body. Featherkit listened to the she-cat whisper quietly to herself, "Most beautiful blue eyes NightClan has ever seen...!" But just as the dark gray cat fineshed, Silverkit bowled Featherkit to the side and in a flurry of paws and silver pelts, Silverkit rolled out of the heap and left Featherkit fighting with herself. Silverkit purred with happiness. Featherkit pawed around blindly and she moved and whipped around quickley looking for her enemy wich was Silverkit, although the pure silver she-kit had been sitting across the nest from her ever since she broke away without Featherkit noticing. "Pebblefrost, help!" Featherkit wailed desperatly to her mother and ran toward the dark gray she-cat with her small tail streaming our from behind her. Featherkit burried her body in Pebblefrost's thick and protective fur. Featherkit began wailing fearfully into her mothers fur. Pebblefrost went into a motherly pannick mode and began sniffing and checking all over the small kits fur for scratches or scarlet blood, "I kept my claws in!" silverkit stared in dismay and her terrified sister, "Hush young one." The fluffed up queen chided to Featherkit as the silver tabby kit shuddered and shut her eyes tight. "Why are you such a scardy kit?" Silverkit budded into the peace, "Silverkit!" Pebblefrost scolded. "I hate the nursery!" Silverkit wailed, "There is no room for playing!" "Well how do you expect to play when your sister is afraid of everything?!" Pebblefrost instantly regretted her words, because Featherkit raced out of the nursery without a mew. ''I'll show them! ''Featherkit thought angerly as she bounded toward the camp entrance. Chapter~2 Featehrkit raced as fast as her short, wobbly, stumbly legs could carry her until she collaped, unable to run any farther. She was so young, she wouldnt smell anything but over wealming forest. Category:Fanfiction Category:Feathermoon's Stuff